


Just a pawn in his games

by Neon_demon



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Addiction, Affection, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attraction, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Cannibalism, Crossover, Cruelty, Crying, Daddy Kink, Demonic Possession, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Hoffman is a Daddy, Humiliation, Inappropriate Behavior, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, Master/Pet, Mild Smut, Mind Games, Non-Canon Relationship, Obsession, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Older Man/Younger Woman, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Predator/Prey, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sex Addiction, Sexual Content, Soulmates, Submission, Teen Crush, Teenage lust, Tough Love, Toxic Relationships, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Whining, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_demon/pseuds/Neon_demon
Summary: He keeps her on a short leash, giving her just as much space to keep the small distance between them, not letting her become the property of any other man and tightening the grip whenever he thinks she’s getting too far, playing with her like a predator with its sweet prey.





	Just a pawn in his games

**Author's Note:**

> This is just so weird, I’m sorry. I duhno what I’ve been even smoking, guys.

Her dark side is getting harder to control every day, it wants to get out of shadow, out of her. It _demands_ to get out of her. And the matter is not that she eats boys from school for breakfast, dinner and supper to feel alive.

The real point is _how helpless and weak she feels when he’s around._ All her darkest sins, all her wishes and secrets, everything Jennifer has always been afraid of to talk about with anybody, springs up when she’s with him. Fucking on the hood of his car, in the parking lot of the police station he’s working in, in public places, on hotels’ balconies while sitting on his lap, even in John’s lair – has become pretty customary since they’ve got acquainted.

His soul is just as dark and perverse as her own. She doesn’t even have to tell him what she wants this or that time. Mark Hoffman knows without any words, _what_ buttons to push and _when_ to make his little girl satisfied. Anything she has ever imagined or craved to feel is on his terms.

He keeps her on a short leash, giving her just as much space to keep the small distance between them, not letting her become the property of any other man and tightening the grip whenever he thinks she’s getting too far, _playing with her like a predator with its sweet prey._ Every time she returns to him kneeling down in front of him _like a good little doggie_ and sucking him off until she’s out of breath, being unable to stop this morbid addiction, _being unable to release herself off these invisible chains that make her feel so much unbearable affection for him._

She’s could’ve eaten Hoffman lock, stock and barrel like any other man, she had plenty of opportunities so far. But she couldn’t. Eating him meant depriving everything. All her filthiest fantasies, all her forbidden desires could never come true without him. She’s _nothing_ without him.

He knows that she kinda _gorges_ men but it never stops him from fucking her. He’s not afraid of her devilish nature. Never been. It only attracts him, makes him want her more. Each time their fuck looks less and less like just a simple fuck and more like something else. _Something animalistic, brutal, violent._ Metallic taste of blood on their tongues all the time. Like a battle of two beasts fighting for domination.

She has pretty sharp teeth and claws for a girl of her age. Such teeth and claws are able to sink deep into flesh and leave you severely disfigured. _Gladfully, Hoffman always has a pair of handcuffs and a gag ready._ Although he can remind her of her place even with his only hands by choking her right before the peak of her edge or biting on her pink nipples, whichever comes first.

 _He likes how brutality feels._ Enjoys the feeling of total control. The feeling of possessing her, _subjugating her in the dirtiest sense._ He wonders how far she can go in order _to stay his favorite baby-doll_ , how much time it’ll take her _to crack._ For how long she’ll be able to handle his cruel intentions.

She likes it when he makes her acknowledge his supremacy. She’s got quite used to the touch of a whip leaving red marks on her vulnerable skin during another harsh round. She likes it when he fucks her blindfolded, nearly unconscious, tied up to the bed with a rag in her mouth. She loves it when he calls her a whore. _His little whore._  She wanna kill him when he doesn’t allow her to cum after several minutes of finger-fucking her extremely rough on the front seat of his police car and shushes her with that sexy intoxicating voice of his as he sees tears in her eyes caused by torturous waiting but she’s ready to do anything for him, beg for him in the most humiliating manner when he teases her like that, drawing circles all over her clit with his tongue until she looks more like a wuss than a human-being. _An obedient marionette mesmerized by his dirty ministrations._ She just can’t live without that sweet pain he makes her incur each time anymore. She loves him, hates him and a hundred more feelings about him. He’s her dangerous drug, fatal addiction. _Sweet self-assured badass._

Jennifer knows one day she’ll regret, deeply regret about letting Mark Hoffman into her life. She’s just _a toy_ in his hands. A pawn in his games whenever he needs that. When the time comes, he won’t linger, won’t hesitate. Serial killers never do. But she doesn’t wanna think about it now. She’ll think about it later.

Now whilst the clock’s ticking with a few hours till dawn, they _still_ have their time to play a game.


End file.
